Burned Into Silence
by AliDeLaneBooks
Summary: After Ariana witnesses her beloved mother's death, Ariana's father turns aggressive to shut her up. When she flees her home country of Ireland, Ariana doesn't expect to bump into an old friend. What happens when old wounds re-open, sparks fly, and questions are asked? Will fears be conquered? Will relationships fall into place, or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

I was carried out by a firefighter, but wriggled out of his hold. I had to get Michael! I ran back into my house and covered my mouth, trying to prevent myself from inhaling smoke. I ducked as I looked around desperately. Where had he been?! I can't let him burn! I dodged flames left and right, as they tried to grab hold of me with their orange fingers. I started to lose my energy, the smoke filling my lungs. I crawled on my knees up the stairs and down the hallway. I swung open his bedroom door before breaking out into a coughing fit. "Ariana! Help me!" I heard Michael call for me, and I looked up. He was standing by his closet, his dresser, and part of his ceiling aflame. I started to run for him with the last bit of breath I had, but screamed as a chunk of burning ceiling fell in front of me. I have to get around to him somehow! He can't die! I fell to my knees as my vision went blurry. "Ariana!" Michael cried and I tried to get up on my knees, but just fell to the floor again. Losing consciousness as another piece of ceiling fell to the floor ablaze.

I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed, and the first thing I saw was a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Niall..." I groaned and he sighed in relief. His face was puffy and red.

"Ariana, there's something you should know before you think anything first...your sister and brother didn't make it." Niall told me as a tear slipped down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a loud beeping noise in my sleep, and slammed my hand blindly on my glass drawer next to my bed. It wasn't the smartest idea, but the turquoise drawers gave it enough support. I felt my hand hit the snooze button, and I covered my head with my red and white splotched duvet covers. I groaned as Kelsey came running in my room, screaming excitedly. I attempted to get up, but fell out of bed with a squeal, for my long, light tan, and slender legs were caught in the blankets.

"Get up! _Hurry_ you lazy butt! James is upstairs waiting to take us miniature golfing! Let's _go_!" Kelsey screamed at me in her little twelve year old annoying voice. The morning sun filtered in through two glass doors that led to a balcony, with a wonderful view of the California coast. I lived at a private beach house in Los Angeles.

I was a full-time babysitter for Mrs. Livington, who was a wealthy, well-known woman in business. Mrs. Livington was a professional photographer for a teen magazine called "Say _WHAT?!"_ owned a line of _expensive_ perfumes for women, a chain of high-end clothing boutiques, and had part of an ownership with a major record label. Mr. Livington, to whom Mrs. Livington was divorced to, was an actor, had a part ownership in UCLA, and owned a formal men's wear line.

I saw an ad on a bulletin board somewhere when I landed after about eight _gruelling_ hours of flying from a small town about an hour away from Nottingham, Nottinghamshire. I called the number, and with luck and experience, I landed the job. Mrs Livington told me to leave all that I had, which _wasn't_ much, and move into their home. She supplied me with a new iPhone 4S, with a plastic One Direction case, a new wardrobe, and a remodelled room!

One Direction was a _hot_ new boy band from the UK that had landed third place on the X Factor UK, a talent show. Girls everywhere were _swooning_ over their awesome personalities, good looks, and heart-warming music.

I groaned, and waved her off as I stood up. I knocked a picture of me, my mother, father, and brother off my nightstand. I ran my finger slowly over the glass in a trance, and then set it back down back in its resting place.

"_Go away_. I need t' take a shower. Give me an hour or erm…thirty minutes." I mumbled my Irish accent still strong. Kelsey nodded, her blonde curls bouncing, and ran upstairs. _Why is James _doing_ this to me?!_ James was my boyfriend of ten months and he knew me like the back of his hand. He knew I fidgeted like bees flew to honey when I was nervous, knew I hugged both arms around my stomach when I felt vulnerable or insecure, and that I was overly shy when I first met people, but he didn't know about my past.

I sighed and pulled the hair tie out of my waist length, blondish reddish, wavy hair with turquoise and dark brown tips. I walked into the bathroom and flipped on the hanging over head, faux chandelier. The light shone off the blood red marble counters, and the white and gold freckled marbled tile on the floor. I turned on the shower, took off my grey sweats from _Hollister_, and peeled off my black tank top. I unhooked my skin colour bra and my underwear as I stepped into the warm water.

Thirty minutes later, the bathroom was fogged up and smelled like oranges and mangos. I flipped my hair over my head as I bent down, and dried it off. I walked out of the bathroom; a towel wrapped around my body, and stepped onto the cream coloured plush carpet barefoot. I had my phone plugged into two built in HQ speakers, and tapped shuffle. _'All_ _Night_ _Long'_ by Demi Lovato came on, and I smiled softly. As the music played, I walked over to the coffee table near the T.V where I had set down my iPad last night before bed. I unlocked it, and tapped the Closet app. I tapped _fashionable/Hollywood style/mildly fancy/dresses._ After I changed into the outfit, I smoothed it over. It fit snugly on my curves and waist.

My iPhone honked, and I walked over to it on my glass work table, my heels clicking on the black shimmery tile on my bedroom floor. _IMessage: Mrs Livington- Dear Ariana, Kyle has a birthday party at Veronica's today at 12:00 p.m. Tomorrow I have arranged a hotel reservation in Disney Land until Friday. I will be back on Saturday and have clients arriving on Monday. Best wishes. Aurevoir! –Marcia L. _I laughed, and replied. _Alright. Anything on who it is or a surprise as usual? ;) - Ariana _I grabbed my make-up bag, and leaned in towards the mirror. I applied black shimmery eyeliner around my golden brown eyes, and black mascara on my eyelashes. After I applied some concealer on some old scars, and a bit of powder over that, I spritzed on some _Ed Hardy_ 'Love Kills Slowly' perfume, I was ready to go. I walked down the cream carpeted stairs, and smiled as I saw James helping Colby, the youngest of the four kids at ten years old, with a videogame.

"Well that's sweet of you Jay…as for _you_ Colby. You _know_ you aren't allowed to play Tomb Raiders. Off please." I scolded him nicely, a dark brown, fine eyebrow raised. Colby scowled, and turned off his _X-Box 360_. James shrugged, his brown floppy hair styled like Justin Bieber's. He was wearing a dark denim jacket over a black t-shirt, and black jeans with "holes" in them. His orange key lanyard was hanging out of his butt pocket to the back of his knee, and he was wearing red high-tops. I scrunched my eyebrows together, and tilted my head in confusion.

"Um…_why _are you dressed like Ryan Follese from Hot Chelle Rae, and is everything okay?" I asked sensitively. He slowly walked towards me, his green and brown eyes sparkling.

"Because I thought the kids would like to go miniature golfing, and everything…is just…perfect." He said under his breath as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. My breath caught in my chest, my heart beating fast as the speed of light.

"_Really_ now? _Is_ it for the kids…or for you and me?" I chastised him. He chuckled softly, and kissed my lips briefly but softly.

"Both." He smirked as he yanked his car keys out of his pocket. I groaned as I wrapped my slender fingers around his wrists, and stepped towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, but I have to take Kyle to a birthday party at Veronica's at 12:00." I apologized, and I kissed his cheek before he left. I looked at the nearest clock and gasped. _11:50 a.m._

"Kyle! Come on, we have to go _now_!" I hollered, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, my black leather vest flaring out a bit. Kyle was right behind me and I blushed in embarrassment as I realized that. He tossed me my keys to the Cadillac Escalade Hybrid Platinum.

"Kids! Behave for Leslie _will_ you!" I shouted as we ran out the door, jumped into the car, and sped off. When I pulled up to the house, we jumped out, and my phone honked. _iMessage: Twitter- NiallOfficial: Mornin' everyone! Wonderful day today! Tweet me what you're doin' and I'll RT me favs! #LAZYDAY. _I put my phone to my side, and knocked on the door. It opened slowly, revealing a black haired girl named Veronica. I looked to Kyle, my eyes wide in horror.

"Kyle, _please_ tell me you didn't forget." I hissed at him, and he pulled a small velvet box out of his pants' pocket. I sighed in relief as he handed her the box, kissed her on the cheek, and they walked into the backyard. I followed in pursuit into the Victorian styled house.

"_Ouch_ man! Vas happenin'! Loueh watch your _feet_ man!" I heard an Indie-English accent sound from inside, and then a hysterical laugh. I raised an eyebrow at red door questioningly, but shrugged it off. I ambled into the backyard, where the party was being held, and made my way to the snack table. I started munching on a BBQ Lay when Orion, my best friend, walked up to me.

"Hey! I was hoping you weren't just gonna _jet_ after you dropped off Kyle." He smiled, his blue eyes shining. I laughed and ruffled his brown wavy hair.

"No you _goof_. I could never." I smiled, and grabbed another chip. My phone played my ringtone of Cher Lloyd's _'Love_ _Me_ _for_ _Me'_, and I looked at the screen. _Dad. Accept?_ I tapped _Decline_, and locked my phone back up.

"You like One Direction?" Orion asked me, pointing to my phone case. I blushed, and hid my phone behind my back.

"Just a little. Their cute and all, but I'm not a _mega_ fan like Karmin and Kelsey." I chuckled softly, my eyes on my black peep toe wedges.

"A _little_? Who's _Kevin_?" Orion asked me, a smirk on his face, and I held back a smile.

"A pigeon…" I mumbled, and he chuckled. I smacked his arm lightly, and he just laughed even harder.

"Alright. _Who_ is the Fresh Prince of _what_?" He asked me, and I immediately knew the answer. I turned two shades of red, and tapped my foot impatiently.

"_Niall_ is the Fresh Prince of _Mullingar_, because in an interview he _rapped_ the Fresh Prince of Bel Air theme song." I admitted, and Orion stood there, his eyes full of triumph.

"_Directioner_." He snapped playfully, and I growled in annoyance. He laughed and hugged me. I stood there stiffly, not returning his hug, but letting him know I was at _least_ letting him touch me. I laughed as he pouted, and I just filled up a plastic cup with _Coke_.

Miss. Dean, Veronica's divorced mother, walked outside, and onto the stage. She reminded me of a brown haired Mrs. Addams from the Addams Family. She held the cordless microphone in her hand up to her ruby red lips.

"_Welcome_ to Veronica's fourteenth birthday party! I thank each one of you for showing up this afternoon. Before we kick start everything, I'd like to introduce a few special guests. Boys!" Miss. Dean hollered, and everyone looked around confusedly. I snickered and whispered to Orion, "Looks like Mrs. Addams party trick was unsuccessful." He just chuckled and slapped my arm lightly. I caught something dart behind a window curtain, and five teenage boys jogged outside. They were all grinning, and the girls were all screaming. I stared at them in shock, tapping Orion's shoulder blindly.

"Hello everyone," He greeted, his English accent thick as stone. Thick as mine. "I'm _Harry Styles_ from One Direction. I'm looking for the _wonderful_ birthday girl." The lot of girls screamed, and Veronica snobbily stuck her hand in the air, a smirk on her bratty face. The next lad to speak was immature, boyish looking, and had playful blue/green eyes.

"Hi! I'm Louis Tomlinson from _One Direction_! Well you _lovely_ little lass! How old are you turning?" Louis' accent was just as strong, and he made the girls go _crazy_. Veronica pushed her way to the front of the stage. I suddenly remembered who else was in the band. Someone I had been friends with my whole life up until seven years ago.

"I'm _fourteen_." She replied with a flick of her bleached blonde hair. I rolled my eyes, and bit my tongue.

"'Ello! I'm Niall Horan, and I'm in One Direction. What's your _favourite_ flavour of birthday cake?" The bleached blond, icy blue eyed, and light skinned one said with a strong Irish accent. My heart broke, and I bit my tongue. The calls had become less often, the texts stopped, and he never visited. I stared at Niall numbly, drowning out Veronica's answer.

"Hello everyone. The _real_ Liam Payne here," This one also had an English accent, light brown slightly curly, slightly straight, middle of forehead length hair, with brown eyes. "Ya know I used to want to be a birthday cake."

"_VAS HAPPENIN'_ _EVERYBODY_! _DJ MALIK IN DA SCENE_!" I gasped as I heard Zayn Malik's Indie-English accent…the same one I'd heard earlier. I looked at Orion, who had a grin on his face.

"What song is your _favourite_ song? _Any_ song, pick a song! Step _right_ up to the song booth!" Louis deepened his voice a bit and shouted.

I laughed, and covered my mahogany lips again. I caught Niall looking at me, and turned a deep red. He stopped himself from laughing, and tapped Zayn's shoulder. He pointed to me, and I smiled lamely at him. Zayn nodded in…_approval_.

"How…? I don't care this is amazing." I laughed, and Orion laid an arm around my shoulders. After performing a few songs off of their debut album 'Up All Night', they sat down at a wooden rectangular table to take pictures, sign autographs, and just hang out and get to know people. I sat down at one of the small circular tables, a sandwich roll, and some chips on a plate.

"I don't get why you don't at _least_ go say hi." Orion chastised me as he sat down across from me. I rolled my eyes, and took a bite out of a chip.

"I'm not fourteen and thirteen. _That's_ why. I'm older than _every_ girl here, besides your mother. Mr. Addams." I giggled, and Orion just rolled his eyes.

"You're _their_ age! Maybe they _want_ to meet someone their age and not some small fry." Orion encouraged me, but I was unmoving as a tree.

"I'm _not_ their age, I am _seventeen_, and they are _nineteen_, and _twenty_!" I retorted, and Orion raised a dark bushy eyebrow.

"Yeah huh. Harold Edward Styles. He was born in Cheshire, _1994_. _You_ were born in 1994. Der-da-dur!" Orion informed me, making me sound like an idiot. I blushed bright red, and fidgeted with my fingers.

"_You_ have to go up before I do." I told him, and he stood up, a determined light in his eyes.

"Alright, _I_ _will_." He smirked as he walked over the table. He started talking to Zayn and Louis. He looked over his shoulder as he leaned in, and ticked his head in my direction. The two nodded, and Louis whispered something to Harry, who grinned cheekily. I sat there picking at my food, waiting for Orion to come back.

Suddenly, Louis and Zayn stood up, mischievous grins on their faces, and headed towards me. I shoved my tongue into my cheek as they walked up to me, and I stood up, planting my feet into the ground.

"Hello Ari. I hear you have a _great_ sense of sass and sarcasm." Louis smiled as he approached me and Zayn's brown eyes were glimmering with glee.

"No I just like making myself sound like an ass." I said sarcastically and narrowed my eyes.

"You're funny you know that right?" Zayn chuckled, and suddenly I was attempted to be drug, but I dug my heels into the dirt, grimacing at how bad this must be for my shoes. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands squeeze my sides, and I collapsed in laughter. I was hauled into Louis's arms, and he carried me back over to the table, a scowl on my face. Orion was grinning as he took me from Louis, and set my feet on the dirt. I folded my arms across my chest, and saw Harry sit down.

"_I_ wouldn't do that if I were you. That dress _really_ defines your figure so…yeah." He chuckled, and then broke out into a fit of laughter with Niall and Louis. I gaped as I dropped my arms, and then ended up wrapping them tightly around my stomach. I felt my face heat up, and Orion tried to hug me as an apology, but I shouldered him off harshly.

"Don't." I snapped at him, and stood there awkwardly.

"I just don't want guys _staring_ at you like that! You _shouldn't_ be stared at like that! You're too…_precious_." Harry apologized, and I looked at him, fidgeting with my hair.

"Precious? So _now_ I'm…something that is precious? Five seconds ago you were perfectly fine making me drop to the floor like a ragdoll!" I raised an eyebrow at him as I snapped at him.

"_I_ think Harry is trying to say that you are just too beautiful to be stared at like a _thing_." Niall explained, and I looked at the floor. I gulped, and smiled weakly.

"Thank you Louis and Zayn for _forcing_ me over here. Will you sign my phone _please_?" I asked them, and they started laughing. Orion stretched out his arms for a hug and I raised an eyebrow.

"You _think_ you deserve a hug?" I snapped, but giggled and wrapped him in a bear hug. They took their time signing my phone, and even fidgeted with it, but I didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

After we left the party, my phone meowed, and I looked at it weirdly. _It's supposed to _honk_, not meow like a cat._ I looked at the screen, and broke out in laughter. _IMessage: Harry x- hey hope you like your new ringtone! :D x._ I smiled, and pictured that smile, which brought out his adorable dimples on his cheeks, on his face right now. I unlocked my phone after typing in the pass code, and started typing a reply. _Hahaha LOVING it! Whatcha up to? ~Ari L._ I tapped send and looked at the time. The party had ended a few hours ago, and right now it was five 'o' clock. I was lying on the floor, working on some work for my college classes. Luckily Mr. Livington had a part-ownership in UCLA, and he offered me free classes to take. I had Literature, Psychology, and Physiology, and did my work here at the house, then mailed it to him. My phone started ringing; the ringtone had been altered along with my wallpaper for my lock and home screen. The ringtone was the bit of Niall rapping the theme song for Fresh Prince of Bel Air. I chuckled, and glanced at the screen. _Blocked Number. Accept?_ I tapped accept, and sighed as I held the phone to my ear.

"_Hello_?" I answered hesitantly. Silence echoed from the other line, and then I heard crackling.

"Missing reports…Elaine LeMar…community…nearby Mullingar. Today…sister was questioned…News is heard…being held in…person of interest." I heard snickering in the background as the old news report crackled through the phone. My heart started racing, and I hung it up as fast as I could. My phone meowed, and I looked at the new text. _IMessage: Unknown Number- Surprising isn't it? How much one can unbury by finding something in the woods. Don't go gun shooting tonight! ;) -A_


	5. Chapter 5

"Kelsey! _Do not_ forget to text me where you are, got it?" I told her firmly as she ran off with Karmin. I had received a text from Miss Livington telling me to go to Disneyland with the kids for the weekend, and that she'd be there when we got back. I already let Colby and Kyle run off to Cars Land, and the two sisters wanted to run off also. I had bought an extra ticket for James to come along, in return for forgetting to talk to him for the past three days. I had my arm wrapped around his upper arm, and was snuggling up to him as we walked through the park.

"What ride do you want to go on?" I asked him as I rested my head on his arm. He had a lean arm snaked around my waist, keeping me close.

"Whatever you want." He shrugged, and we made our way towards Space Mountain. After we got off the alien themed, pitch black ride, I was a little freaked. My phone meowed, and I jumped. James laughed, and hugged me tightly. We kept walking as I checked my phone.

_Karmin ;) – Hey we just got off of Haunted Mansion-_ was all I got to read before my phone flew out of my hand as I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." A lad with a British accent, in a beanie, sunglasses, and pieces of curly hair poking out of the beanie, apologized. I shook my head, and my eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Yeah it's fine. Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, and I lad with blond hair under a baseball cap jogged up, his eyes covered by aviators.

"No I don't think so. We'd recognize you if we had." He commented, an Irish lilt in his voice.

"_Damn right_ we would have." The one I bumped into commented, and I raised both my eyebrows in shock.

"_Excuse me?_" I gasped, and this other guy in a black beanie in aviators walked up to the one I bumped into.

"It's true. You're very beautiful, and _any_ guy would be lucky to have you." The one in the baseball cap whispered to me, kissed me on the cheek, and ran off with his friends. James looked at me weird and I held my hands up in surrender.

After we got back to the hotel, my phone meowed, and I hesitantly looked at who it was.

_IMessage: Nialler 3- hey how's Disneyland? We miss ya a lot! How ya doin? x._

I sighed in relief, and smiled as I typed back.

_It's so much fun! Space Mountain creeped me out, but James took care of me. I miss you guys too! We have to meet up or something! :D ~Ari L._

I tapped send, locked my phone, and shoved it in my sweatshirt pocket.

"The one who talked funky had a point though. You are very pretty, and any guy would be lucky to have you." James agreed as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled weakly, exhausted from the day, and fell asleep in a blink.


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon when we got back, Marcia was already home, and greeted her kids warmly. We celebrated by going out to lunch to McCormick & Schmidt.

"I'll get the rib platter please." I told the waitress, and she scribbled it down on her notepad. James and I were going to share the platter, and we were already splitting a large Shirley Temple. I took a sip, and looked over at Karmin. I couldn't get the boy who kissed me on the cheek back in Disneyland, out of my mind. Niall and I had been texting each other a lot, and Zayn and Liam called me once a day. I picked at the orange nail polish on my fingernails, and James took my hand in his.

"_Stop_. What's the matter?" He whispered, and I shook my head, my ponytail swinging.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I smiled tightly, and excused myself to the restroom. My phone meowed when I finished washing my hands, and I dried them off with a paper towel. I pulled my iPhone out of my jeans' pocket, and slid the little red icon.

_Two new Voicemail._

It connected me to my voice mail, and played the first message.

"Why do _you_ get off easy? You're mom's little pet, and ever since _dad_ died, I've been the _runt_ in the house." I heard a familiar voice hiss. A familiar mischievous giggle sounded.

"You're always better off with a _really_ good lie. You remind me _exactly_ of Ali from Pretty Little Liars. I just _love_ that show!" A similar, higher pitched voice sounded, and I felt my body tense. I tried to hit the _End Call_ button, but my phone's screen was frozen.

"You're probably going to end up like her. Except _I'd_ be Courtney, and _you'd_ be 'A'. Why don't you just leave me alone, _okay_?" I said sarcastically through the recording.

"Why so you can go hang out with your friends? I'm _not_ going to be dropped that easily ya know." Elaine had a smirk in her tone. There was a sickening thud, and then the sound of a button being pushed.

"Alison once said, 'You can _never_ hide or run from your secrets, but the longer you do, the _worse_ the punishment gets.' You _better_ learn fast, because I'm a secret, and you're trying to hide from me." The first voicemail ended, and started the second one. My phone's screen was still stuck, and I just stared at it in utter fear.

"_Spencer_? What is that?" Hanna from a segment of Pretty Little Liars sounded through the speaker. A robotic voice like the one playing on my phone in the last recording sounded softly in the background.

"Follow me, end up like me. Follow me, end up like me…Run from me, and end up like her. Run from me end up like her. Run bitch run, because I've been _waiting_ to take you down. Let's play a game of Guess Who!" The voice from the doll was mixed into a different sentence, and I slid against the wall in a trance.

"Oh my god…" I muttered as I closed my eyes in mind numbing exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

It just so happens that the boys were Miss Livington's clients, and were staying for a week or so. I just sat on the couch and observed them as they played video games. Kyle noticed I wasn't as interactive as I usually was, and sat down next to me, his blonde hair brushed.

"When did _you_ become anti-social?" He asked, and I shot him a look. He returned my look, and I sighed.

"_Yesterday_ is when. What's it _matter_ to ya?" I said sourly as I took a sip of Dr. Pepper. He narrowed his hazel green eyes, and leaned in.

"You may be my _babysitter_, but you're also my big _sister_. Unless you _want_ whip cream as a surprise tomorrow morning, tell me what's going on." Kyle said seriously and I chewed my lip in nerves. He held my gaze until I broke it.

"_People_ are the problem. I don't _want_ to become friends with them Kyle." I hissed under my breath, and he raised his eyebrows in doubt.

"Why, because they're famous? So you're going to act like a _cold, rotten_ sea urchin until they leave? _Awesome_, because I remember when you first arrived here. And let me tell you…_living_ _hell_." He told me before he stood up, and walked off. I looked at the boys playing foosball, and considered his advice. I decided against it, not needing _another_ person to walk out of my life.

The boys slept in the guest room that night, and I slept in my room. I tossed and turned all night, but if I fell asleep, I was dozing in and out of it. I heard footsteps creaking down the hallway, and I quietly got out of bed. I crept to the doorway, and cracked open the door. I slipped into the hallway, and bumped into someone.

"Sorry…I-I couldn't see." I mumbled quietly as I saw Niall's face appear in the darkness. He chuckled quietly, and whispered, "Its okay. It happens." I smiled, and turned to go back into my room when I felt something lightly touching my wrist. I turned back around and caught myself two inches away from Niall's face.

"Would you mind if I slept for the rest of the morning in your room? Harry and Lou are snoring, Zayn's sleep talking, and Liam keeps mumbling." Niall asked, and I nodded.

"I was just getting up anyways." I muttered, and he raised a blond eyebrow at my statement.

"Just getting up? It's _two 'o' clock_ in the _morning_." He contradicted me, and I scowled at his remark. I sighed, and opened my bedroom door. He walked in after me, and I crawled into my bed. He lay down next to me, our backs facing each other. I flipped over, and fell asleep quickly.

That morning when I woke up, I immediately got dressed, and I wandered outside, and then sat down at the couch in front of the fire pit. I curled up, and just sat there, enjoying peace and quiet. A soccer ball rolled into my boots, and bounced off slightly. I stood up as I set my iPhone down, and kicked it up in the air. I bounced it off my thigh, my chest, my foot, and then my head. I heard someone cat calling me and I immediately stopped, and whipped around. I rolled my eyes, and let a _slight_ smile peek out as I saw Zayn and Louis standing there with bare feet. I kicked it back to them, and turned to get my phone to go inside.

"Play with us. We don't bite…_hard_." Louis smirked, and I put a hand on my waist as I shifted my weight.

"Two verses one? And whoever comes along will join the team with the lowest score." He offered, and I smiled.

I kicked the ball back with the ball of my foot, caught it with my toe, and side stepped him as I took off. I saw a net set up, and I swung my foot back, and kicked it as hard as I could. It soared straight into the net, and I watched as it rippled with force.

"One to nothing." I smirked as I sauntered backwards on the lawn. I heard laughing as Niall jogged up, and Louis smirked.

"Niall's on our team, because we're losing. We're not going easy on you this time." Louis chuckled and I passed the ball to him. He ran forward, but at the last minute passed it to Niall. Niall trapped the ball and I faked going after him. He passed it to Zayn, but I intercepted it. I sprinted towards the goal, and kicked it as hard as I could. I cheered as it soared into the goal.

"Is Ari kicking your butt in soccer, too?" Kyle laughed as he walked outside. I grinned as I nodded, and he walked over to the boys' side of the field, and I stood in position.

"GO!" Louis shouted as Kyle ran with the ball and I ran for him. He kicked it behind him to Zayn who advanced towards the goal. I panicked and sprinted as fast as I could. I dove for it as he kicked it, and the ball bounced off my fingertips.

"Damn it!" I groaned as I brushed myself off and Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Kyle high-five.

"Hey lads. It's Ari, right?" Harry waved as he walked over and I smiled lamely.

"Yeah." I sighed before I walked into the house and downstairs to my room. I opened a drawer where I kept all my old things, and pulled out an old shoe box. I opened the lid and took out a pile of photos. I flipped through them, and stared at one of my little brother and I. I ran my finger over his face gently, and a tear splashed on the photo. I heard a knock on the door frame, and I dropped the photos in shock.

"Can I come in?" I heard a familiar voice echoed into my room. I turned my head and saw Niall standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hi. Yeah…come on in." I mumbled as I collected the photos, and put them back in the shoe box.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are red like you've been crying." He asked as he sat down next to me, and I felt my lip quiver.

"I'm p-perfectly okay. Just l-looking at some o-old photos." I stuttered through my emotions, trying to hold back the tears.

"I had a friend who owned a shoe box like that. She put all her stuff in there that she _had_ to keep safe. It was her little memorial of the past." Niall chuckled, and I bit my lip.

"Cool. I-I knew her, her name was Ariana right?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Yeah she moved though." Niall sighed, and I covered my lips as I whimper escaped my throat.

"Ari, what's the matter?" He asked, and I got up as I ran out of my room, my foot hitting something on the way out.

I stabbed at my spaghetti that night with my fork, and Niall stopped laughing as he laid his eyes on me.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, and I just looked at him.

"Please?" He begged and I stood up reluctantly. We walked outside to the backyard and sat on the couches in front of the fire pit. I curled my knees into my chest. Niall pulled a familiar shoe box from behind the couch, and opened the lid. I just sat there as he pulled out the photos and notes.

"You're brother Michael died, didn't he?" Niall asked and I just kept staring distantly. He ran his fingers over a photo that had my old handwriting scribbled on it.

"You abandoned me when I needed you _most_. You stopped answering my calls and my text messages a month after he was diagnosed with _brain cancer_. How could you_ do_ that to me?" I looked up at him, tears streaming silently down my face.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Niall apologized, and I looked away from him in disbelief.

"Sorry isn't going to bring back a dead _nine year old_ Niall. I trusted you, but that was a stupid, _stupid_ little girl. I'm not the same girl you knew, nor am I as _foolish_." I snapped at him as I grabbed my shoe box.

"What happened to him?" Niall asked, and I turned my head to face him. I held my head up high and looked at the agonizing photo of my brother and me.

"He was diagnosed with brain cancer when I was twelve. He died when he was nine and I thirteen." I said quietly and Niall was silent.

"Michael was only nine when he died?" Niall said in shock and I nodded as I wiped my cheek with my hand.

"The doctors gave him four months to live from the day he was diagnosed. The little man lived for another _year and a half_. I was in school when I was called into the principal's office. She told me I was going to be taken to the hospital to see my brother," I said through my tears, my voice shaking. "I ran to his room, and right after I said goodbye, the heart monitor went flat." I started sobbing into my hands, and Niall pulled me in his lap as I cried. I felt tears landing on my shoulder and assumed they were his.

"I'm terribly sorry, I got so caught up with school and the time difference, and then I went on the X-Factor." Niall sniffed and I buried my face in his chest.

"All is forgiven, but a new trust is to be earned." I told him as we both quieted down.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting in my bedroom writing in my journal when the door creaked open. I looked up and smiled lamely.

"You busy?" Harry asked, and I shook my head. He walked over to my bed and sat down on it.

"What's up?" I asked him awkwardly and he crossed his legs before shaking his head, and fixing his hair.

"The boys and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach in a few." Harry asked and I twisted the ring on my finger in thought. The boys had been here for a couple of days now, but I still wasn't extremely comfortable around them. Not even Niall was in my comfort zone.

"I don't know, I have homework to do, I have to make sure the kids clean their rooms..." I mumbled excuses and he raised an eyebrow as he looked me in the eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure ya do. Let's go, meet ya downstairs in ten." Harry chuckled as he walked out of my room, and I groaned.

After I changed into denim shorts and a bikini top, I walked upstairs with a pair of flips flops on. The seven boys all stopped and stared. Liam, Niall, Kyle, Colby, Harry, Louis, and Zayn were gawking, and I blushed madly as I brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Well let's go _ladies_!" I chastised them and grabbed my key lanyard.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're _walking_?!" Louis screeched and I broke out laughing at his reaction. I turned around and walked backwards.

"_Yes we're walking, is that a problem or are you not fit enough_?" I teased him and the others broke out laughing. Fifteen minutes later we arrived and no one was there.

"Where is everyone Ari?" Kyle asked me and I laughed.

"Your mum takes you to a different beach, but this is _my_ beach." I said haughtily, but couldn't hold the seriousness for long.

"You mean this is _private_?!" Liam and Louis asked at the same time, their faces lighting up with glee. I nodded and they gave each other high fives. I rolled my eyes as I unlocked the gate and the lads took off sprinting. I laughed and took my time down the hill that lead down to the beach.

After an hour, all of the guys had gone waist-down into the water, but I was perfectly dry. Louis jogged over to me and shook his wet hair all over me. I shrieked and covered my face.

"Stop it! _Louis_, no! AH!" I screamed with laughter and he sat down in the sand next to me.

"Come on and play!" He bugged me and I shook my head. He groaned as he stood up and suddenly scooped me up bridal style. I screamed as he ran into the water and tossed me.

I felt my body break through the water. I pressed my eyes closed, not wanting any salt in them, and started kicking to the surface. I felt my head breakthrough, but not before I was pulled back under by the tide. I swam desperately to the surface, but I wasn't going anywhere. I was going to _die_. I struggled to swim, determined to reach the surface, but my body tired quickly. I was numb from the ocean water by now, and my lungs were begging for air. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me upwards. I gulped in a breath of air as my face hit the breezy air.

"I got her! _What_ _the hell_ _were you guys thinking_!" I heard an American voice shouting as tears started streaming down my face. I was sobbing and filling my lungs with air at once, clinging to my savior. My head was gently resting against his wet t-shirt and I kept my eyes closed. A towel was wrapped around me as my teeth started chattering, and I tried to calm myself.

"We were just trying to have fun, we didn't know she would get sucked under like that!" I heard Harry's voice shout and I felt a shudder run down my spine as I started shivering.

"She hasn't swam in five years, what the hell would make you think she could swim against the _tide_?!" The voice sounded so familiar, but my thoughts were starting to collide with each other.

"Ari was a _great_ swimmer seven years ago, so yes we assumed she could swim!" I heard an Irish accent register clearly in my head. I opened my eyes slowly, my body aching and numb.

"_Seven_ years ago...you were the one she wrote about in her _diary_. _You_ were the one who left her when Michael got sick!" James barked, infuriated. My maternal instincts suddenly shot on and I snapped my head at him.

"Stop! D-do _not_ talk to my best friend like that! You have _n-no_ position to put him in that place James! He was th-thousands of miles away, so either way there wasn't much he could have done. B-besides, do I even have to mention what _you and y-your friends_ used to do?" I snapped at him through chattering teeth and James immediately fell silent.

"Look here lad, Ari and I already talked this out, and she's forgiven me. I was good friends with Michael, so you need to take a step back and look at the big picture." Niall said calmly, but that was the last thing he was, I could hear it in his voice.

"I am looking at the big picture and you don't seem like a very good friend. _None of you do_, and you aren't going to do her any good. You don't know her like I do, and you don't _know_ what she's been through." James snapped as he put an arm around me, trying to warm me up.

"Pop Ari Quiz. What does she do when she's angry?" Niall questioned James and I bit my lip, knowing he didn't know the answer.

"She clenches her fists." James answered slyly and quickly. I bit my lip in attempt to hold back a smile. Niall was sticking up for me..._exactly_ like he used to.


	10. Chapter 10

"Damn...you _really_ don't know Ari do you? She grounds her two jaws together, but she'll never admit it." Niall retorted and I opened my mouth to object, but closed it in recognition of how much he _really_ knew me. Niall knew me more than I expected.

"I've got a question for you leprechaun. What does she do when she's _upset_?" James asked the question and Niall broke out laughing as he stole a cookie from a bag Louis had just opened up.

"Ariana LeMar shows _no_ sign of when she is upset, but if you've known her as long as I have, and studied her carefully...she _never_ keeps those brown eyes on _one...specific...spot_," Niall said softly as he looked me straight in the eyes. I felt my eyes start watering and I didn't keep my gaze still...just as Niall said. "Just like that. You see that right there, it's like she avoids looking her _feelings_ straight in the eyes. She feels the need to stay strong for as _long_ as she can, even if it _kills_ her."

"Is that true Ari?" James asked defeatedly and I nodded as I bit my trembling lip as the tears spilled over my eyes. I looked down and didn't look up. I felt that familiar body press against mine, and I turned around as I cried into his bare chest. I immediately felt safe around him, just like always.

"We should get you home, your lips are turning blue." I heard Zayn comment and I nodded. I was absolutely freezing my ass off, literally.


	11. Chapter 11

I was sitting by the fire, wrapped up in my comforter, a cup of hot water in my hands, and a box of tissues on my right. I took a sip as I watched the flames curl around each other like they were dancing. It seemed so...graceful and beautiful. I looked to my left as Niall sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I rested my head on his chest after I sneezed.

"I'm sorry you got sick. You want anything else? Harry's _attempting_ pizza in the kitchen." Niall asked and my laughter turned into coughing. He rubbed my back gently and I sighed. Niall looked so perfect, the fire's gentle light coating his face in all the right places, his blue eyes so deep and fierce, but full of love. I caught myself staring at him and looked away as my cheeks heated up. My stomach was afloat with butterflies. Niall is my best friend, I can feel like this...right?

"Ni, you remember when you stood up to that bully in third year?" I asked him, and he nodded as a smile curled onto his perfectly shaped lips. They looked so kissable..._WHOA WAIT! WHAT?!_

"Yeah I do, what made you think about that?" Niall asked me as I blinked rapidly. I giggled and then started laughing.

"I don't know, I just...did. I remember how _mad_ you got when the girl knocked me down on the floor. Your eyes _spark_ with determination and utter..._compassion_." I said softly as I remembered the incident. Niall chuckled and looked at me.

"I have the right to defend my best friend when some _bitch_ decides to _tackle_ her to the floor." Niall defended himself and I giggled.

"You had that look in your eyes just now, that's why I remembered it. It was the first time I _ever_ noticed it." I explained, not noticing I was leaning in. I felt his lips caressing mine and something in me spiked. My first reaction was to be afraid, but I felt safe. I wasn't scared in fact...I liked it. My heart felt like it was expanding and my stomach was doing back flips. He pulled back, horror stricken on his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He apologized and I shook my head in it's ponytail.

"It's fine, Niall." I assured him before resting my head on his shoulder. Louis walked in with a slice of pizza and held it out to me. I shook my head and Niall took it instead.

"You need to eat _something_." Niall insisted and I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry and I don't like pizza." I told him and he took a bite of the greasy pizza. I stood up and walked into the noisy kitchen filled with six boys and two girls.

"Ari, look at what Louis taught me!" Kyle yelled at me over all the talking and I gave him a thumbs up weakly. I trudged over to the fridge, pausing to sneeze, and turned around to face everyone.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" I screamed over all the noise and the house fell silent.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was staring at me like I was insane. I just stood there, gulped and walked downstairs into my bedroom. I shut the door and sat against the wall, my head in my hands. Tears started trickling down my face. _Why_, I don't know.

_"_No_! Mum! Bring her back!" I yelled as I tried to escape the police officer's hold, but he had me around the waist. I watched as the Morgue workers came in, placed her body in a body bag, and wheeled her away on a gurney. I screamed in agony, in pain, in anger at what I'd just seen._

_He'd bought a container of gas earlier, but said it was for the car. I'd barely gotten out alive after the house burst into flames. Michael and Elaine _didn't_._

"_Ariana_? What's wrong?" An English voice snapped me out of my oblivion. I wiped my cheeks as I looked up. Harry was standing in the doorway, his face ridden with concern. I closed my eyes, hoping it would prevent the tears from falling. I sobbed into my hands as I hid my face. I felt an arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, but I just sobbed even harder. I heard footsteps pounding on the staircase.

"What'd you do to her?" I heard Niall ask and I continued crying, unable to get the picture of my little brother's face when he realized_ I couldn't save him_, out of my mind.

"I came in here and she was already crying. I asked her what was wrong and she just..._snapped_." Harry explained and I curled up in a ball, digging my knees into my face.

"We need to calm her down so we can figure out what's going on." I heard an Indie-English voice say calmly. I sucked in a breath and looked up, holding back the despair for a moment.

"Y-you'll _never_ f-find out w-what happened. I'll n-never trust you enough." I stuttered before breaking down again. Silence was heard throughout the room, it was a sad silence. The kind when you know nothing can be done to help someone when they need it the most.

"I know you have a hard time trusting people Ari, but you can trust us. We wouldn't do _anything_ to hurt you." Niall said softly and I snapped.

"You don't know _anything_! You don't know anything about _me_! You know what I _used_ to be, but a _hell_ of a lot has changed," I hissed, my emotions sparking everywhere like fireworks. Silence louder than a rock concert was covering the room. "I'm _not_ the girl I used to be."


	13. Chapter 13

Two days went by without any talking between the boys of One Direction and I. I was honestly glad, for that means the questions stopped, but I was also sad, because they had just been trying to help.

"You told them that whole cancer _bullshit_ didn't you?" Kyle asked as he sat down next to me on the living room sofa. The boys were doing a photo shoot with Marcia in the lower area of the house. I nodded solemnly as I looked at him, his dark brown eyes shining.

"Yeah...I did. _Niall_ doesn't even know what actually happened to them Kyle." I said quietly and Kyle smacked my shoulder lightly.

"Well, I saw you two by the fire, and even _I_ know this is _not_ how you flirt with a guy." Kyle chuckled before running off with his friend Dylan to play football. I slowly stood up and walked over to the Photo Studio, but stayed hidden behind a section of wall. I watched them having fun, joking around, and being normal teenage boys. Niall played along, but I _knew_ he was putting on a show. His hand was fully in his jean pocket, his eyes were looking to the left, and he had a straight posture. I hesitantly walked in slowly, and immediately his face lit up.

"Hi...I wanted to apologize for the other day. I have something to tell you afterwards, but I don't want to ruin the shoot." I said shyly and Marcia's face lit up immediately.

"Stand in between Harry and Niall for me will you Ariana!" She asked of me and I hesitantly squeezed in between the two of them. I felt a hand on my hip and another on my back. Before I knew it, the camera's flash was going off and a natural smile curled on my face.

"_Smile ladies, this is our big moment._" I teased before the six of us broke out laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Dear Michael,_**

**_I wish you were here to see all the amazing things that have happened since you passed. I got a job, I'm happy, and best of all...I saw Niall again! I've been clean for eight months and a half now. I'm glad you didn't have to witness everything that had happened. Tell Mum I say hi. _**

**_Love, Ariana._**

I set my diary down as I heard a knock on my door. The kids were asleep and Marcia had left for Africa an hour ago.

"Come in." I said as I sat up. Niall walked in wearing a pair of sweats, a snap-back, no shirt, and no shoes.

"Hey, the lads and I were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us." He asked, his blue eyes sparkling. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry buddy,_ no_ shoes and _no_ shirt, _no service_," I teased him before standing up with a grunt. "I'd _love_ to." I was already in my pajamas, so I slipped my feet into a pair of fuzzy socks and walked upstairs with Niall. Liam was on the couch with Zayn, Louis and Harry were on the couch laying next to each other, and there was only room on the floor.

"_The tigress leaves her den_. What are we doing?" Louis joked before asking openly. I clapped my hands together and smiled.

"I don't know about _you_ guys, but I'm getting the candies..." I trailed before walking into the kitchen nonchalantly, the ends of my polka dotted sweats covering my heels and part of my feet. I heard a bunch of scrambling before four boys skidded into the kitchen in pursuit.

After they had picked out a movie, and settled down, we turned on the movie. Consequently of Niall winning 'Inky Binky Bonky', we were watching the Nightmare On Elm Street. I was shaking in my skin half-way through the movie, when Niall slowly pulled me into his lap, resting my head on his legs. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch the movie anymore. I felt a hand softly rubbing my back, calming me to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_ "You would __**never**__..." I trembled as my father cocked the gun...and __**aimed **__it at me. A sick smile curled on his lips and he shook his head._

_"I was able to cover your brother and sister's __**bedrooms with gasoline**__, wasn't I? What makes you think I'm incapable of __**this**__?" He hissed and I felt my back hit the wall. Tears were streaming down my face, I was shaking, and I braced myself for the pain as I closed my eyes. I heard a loud bang and screamed, but felt no pain. I smelled gunpowder thick in the air, I heard footsteps after a soft thud with sirens, but I still felt no pain. I slowly opened my eyes and had the wind knocked out of me as I looked around. The scream I'd heard wasn't my own...it was my __**mother's**__. She lay on the floor, blood pooling from her white blouse on her chest. I choked out a sob as I fell to my knees. I rested my hands on her paling face and watched her breathing become more ragged._

_"You will do...__**great**__**things**__...one day...you will...inspire...many..." My mother said before her chest stopped moving. I screamed in agony and heard the door slam open._

_"Drop your weapons!" A policeman shouted, and I clung to my mom's body for my life. _

_"Ariana! Oh my...tell the paramedics to rush and bring examination equipment." A familiar voice sounded. I looked up and saw one of my mom's old elementary school friends._

_"Tim...S-she's s-still a-alive...__**t-tell**__ me s-she is." I sobbed and rested my head on my mom's lifeless chest. I felt fingers wrap around my wrists, trying to pry me away from my mother's body. I screamed in objection, but they pried my fingers from her._

_"Take her, you know her better than any of us do." I heard a policeman mumble, and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. A morgue cart came in with the paramedics, and I collapsed into tears as the zipped up the black bag that encased Tiffany Elizabeth D'Aulaires._

_"Ariana! __**Ariana,**__**wake**__**up!**__ Wake up, you're having a nightmare!" Tim shouted at me and I shook my head as I struggled to get away from him._

_"NO IT'S NOT! SHE'S __**DEAD**__! HE __**SHOT**__ AND __**KILLED**__ HER! SHE SAVED MY LIFE! I didn't even __**deserve**__ it..." I corrected him before shaking again._

_"We need to wake her up __**now**__ lads. Louis...you know what to do." Tim said and I was rendered useless and confused._

I sucked in a breath of air and screamed as I was drenched with ice cold water. I felt ice cubes rain down on me as I sat up. The movie was paused and the five boys were staring at me in concern. The first thing I did was roll up my sleeves to prove if I was dreaming or not. The scars were still there to prove it was reality, and I took a deep breath as I laid back down on the carpet.

"See, it's _just_ a nightmare." Niall said calmly and I turned over on my side before falling asleep to the sound of soft singing.


End file.
